User talk:Sezzen
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Official /int/ How to Learn A Foreign Language Guide Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Thanks, go to the document and let's discuss this in the chat. Languages that need a page! Can we get a definitive list up of the languages that still need a page? So far it is: *Afrikaans *BasqueVelocirraptor (talk) 10:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *FaroeseVelocirraptor (talk) 10:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *GeorgianVelocirraptor (talk) 10:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Greek *Hebrew Already has a page, needs to be added to the main list.Velocirraptor (talk) 10:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *IcelandicVelocirraptor (talk) 10:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Lithuanian *NáhuatlVelocirraptor (talk) 10:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Sami languagesVelocirraptor (talk) 10:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *OccitanVelocirraptor (talk) 10:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *TagalogVelocirraptor (talk) 10:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *ThaiVelocirraptor (talk) 10:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) (Also added the bulleted list)Velocirraptor (talk) 10:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) What else? Menu for languages Hey Sezzen, you think you could add a menu of languages to the top because it's quite long to go all the way to the bottom and it would organize the wiki more. You could have: Popular Languages - English French Spanish Romance - Italian Portugese French Spanish Germanic - German English You get what I mean Sykez 23:02, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Link to the bottom of the page added at the top, need work to be completed on changing the contents menu, as it isn't appearing for all usersSezzen 18:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) link Well I was going to add it to this page on the basis that its the one stickied on /int/, not to mention that I've already written it. Could you just add a link to it on the main page? you can add a link to Unilang, it is a website dedicated to learning and improving language skills Staszekkk 23:14, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sezzen, Yesterday I created a wiki for Irish, but it's not showing up on the main page. Any change you could include a link to it? It's here: http://4chanint.wikia.com/wiki/Irish_(Gaeilge) Thanks! Done - Sezzen Hi Sezzen, I created a page for Old English here and for Latin here , think you could add it to the list? Cheers.Rynnvar (talk) 23:38, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Edit to language menu Hey there, On the "List of languages" menu at the top, I was wondering if it'd be possible to add a catagory for the celtic languages, as I believe we have enough for them to warrant their own slot in the menu. Also, Finnish is listed as a slavic language in the menu, but it's finno-ugric, not slavic. Thanks! Lautremec (talk) 07:33, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I would love if you could make a page for Afrikaans, we have a language learning group going on skype for /int/ and a pastebin. http://pastebin.com/tjZYiPUp 09:37, August 13, 2013 (UTC) hey i want to know how come you get a sticky not advertising your wiki site ? are you 4chan staff or something ? 00:18, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm studying in the Netherlands but would like some help from the Wiki page on learning Dutch and didn't see one. Could you make a page for Dutch? Hey there, Requesting a guide on how to speak Greek, that would be awesome! Thanks in advance. language request welsh language blz. I made a little Hebrew page. Can it go on the front page? I'm not a native Israeli and I'm still learning so I don't have much to add for the media sections. http://4chanint.wikia.com/wiki/hebrew Bgkt1200 (talk) 00:57, December 5, 2014 (UTC) 00:38, December 24, 2014 (UTC)ancient nordic I'd like a page on Afrikaans if you wouldn't mind taking the time to make one. 08:35, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi there, could you please add Filipino to the languages, I really need to learn. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks so much. :) Hello. Can you please create a page for Icelandic? I have some stuff to write to start it off. Thanks. Hello! can you add guide to english languge ? Bolwevik (talk) 05:20, April 24, 2017 (UTC) I made a little Hebrew page. Can but can't go on the front page? Webroot Firewall Blocking All Internet Access Webroot Firewall Blocking All Internet Access – Webroot firewall is configured in advance on your system which filters the internet traffic and blocks the spiteful websites. It gives you an alert to block or allow when detects unrecognized traffic. If the Webroot Firewall blocking all Internet Access then you may try to disable the firewall temporarily. Here we are going to describe that how you can view or disable the Firewall status when needed. please suggest me How can we create a create a page for Icelandic Garmin Express UPDATEGarmin Express up date If you are facing any error while syncing your Garmin Express application to any of your Garmin device. Then do not worry, just try these methods to fix the Garmin Express Sync Error. In case, you are facing difficulty while following these steps then you can call us at the toll-free number for assistance. how to buy language software Update D-link Router FirmwareUpdate D-link Router Firmware – D-Link offers updates for the software that runs on its network routers which are known as the router’s firmware. Firmware updates can fix bugs, improve stability and sometimes add new features. You can download new versions of your router’s firmware from D-Link and install them using your router’s Web-based configuration utility which you can access from a Web browser. Firmware updates are router model-specific so newer firmware may not be available for older D-Link routers. Here we are going to discuss the step-by-step process to update D-link Router Firmware. ' how Learning a language is too hard' https://contactassistance.com/belkin-router-support/increase-wifi-internet-connection-speed/ Increase WiFi Internet Connection SpeedIncrease WiFi Internet Connection Speed – The speed of your internet connection depends on various factors such as hardware, the speed of the network, latest firmware, and proper optimization of network and computer etc. You can try to Increase WiFi Internet Connection Speed by following the basic troubleshooting. In order to get instant technical support for Setup Belkin Router, get in touch with Belkin Router Support.